The S-Class Vongola Guild and It's Sub-Guilds
by KuroYuki 34
Summary: "Never judge a book by its cover."Sawada Tsunayoshi is clumsy,abused, and weak. However, under all those bruises, injuries, and clumsyness there is a kid who is strong smart, and kind. How will the magic world react when he and his friends are finally discovered and recognized for their talent?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why don't you just die already?!" A brunet whimpered as he took a beating from his so-called mother. "I wish you would disappear." After on last brutal hit, the woman left the bleeding beaten brunet on the cold hard floor covered with his blood. After a few minutes of making sure she was gone, the brunet got up and went to get the first aid kit to stop the bleeding since he was too tired to use any high level healing spells. "Besides, I need to rest a bit to regain some strength so I could cast a spell to make sure I won't be followed when I go _there._" the brunet thought. After stopping the bleeding and resting for a bit, he casted a small spell to keep himself hidden before he started to tiredly limp out the door and into the forest that resided on the outskirts of the village.

* * *

**(A/N):Hey, there! This is my very first fanfic and I have part of the beginning done, but I'll just start with this small amount. The chapters will get longer. I haven't really decided how to continue the story yet. For example, plot, twists, conflicts, solutions, things like that. The characters are also not fully decided yet. So all advice is welcome. If I get a good enough response, I will continue. So I hope you like this and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After walking for a few minutes, he arrived at a clearing with a two-story house with underground floors(think of the future base with a house on top of it and not as many floors and equipment) that only he and his friends can he went inside the house and undid the spell, he immediately went to the living room since he knows that's where everyone will be. When he opened the door to the living room, he saw 6 kids and one toddler. The one closest to him and sitting on the couch reading a book was Gokudera Hayato. He was 8 years old. He is same age as him and Yamamoto Takeshi who was standing not to far from him swinging a baseball bat. One of the kids was practicing some punches in one of the corners of the room. His name was Sasagawa Ryohei. He was a 9 years old. The two kids sitting on the sofa opposite of Hayato are Mukuro and Chrome. Since their parents abandoned them because of their eyes, they don't have a last name. They are twins and the same age as Ryohei. They were probably talking to each other telepathically. The one in the farthest corner in the room was Hibari Kyoya. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. A small yellow fluffy bird he calls Hibird sitting on his head alert of anything that might harm or approach his master. He was also 9 years old. The toddler was on the floor in the middle of the room playing with some toys. His name was Lambo. He is 3 years old. He was abandoned when he was a baby and there was a name card attached to the cloth surrounding him. The one who picked him up, raised him, took care of him, and taught him magic was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who took care of all of them and just walked in. The first one to notice his presence was Kyoya as he opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Tsunayoshi" he greeted and alerted the others.

"Ah, Tsuna-sama! Your back!" Hayato said as he stood up and approached him.

"Kyoya... Hayato... Minna..." Tsuna said in between breaths as he looked at everyone.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"Un. Daijou-" Tsuna started to say before he collapsed from exhaustion and fell forwards.

Hayato caught him before he could touch the floor since he was the closest. the others instantly stopped whatever they were doing and rushed towards him.

"Tsuna-sama/Tsuna/Tsunayoshi/Tsuna-ni/Boss!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):I forgot to do the disclaimers on the first to chapters, but i won't for this one. I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or fairy tail.**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap:__The first one to notice his presence was Kyoya as he opened his eyes and looked at him."Tsunayoshi" he greeted and alerted the others._

_"Ah, Tsuna-sama! Your back!" Hayato said as he stood up and approached him._

_"Kyoya... Hayato... Minna..." Tsuna said in between breaths as he looked at everyone._

_"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked._

_"Un. Daijou-" Tsuna started to say before he collapsed from exhaustion and fell forwards._

_Hayato caught him before he could touch the floor since he was the closest. the others instantly stopped whatever they were doing and rushed towards him._

_"Tsuna-sama/Tsuna/Tsunayoshi/Tsuna-ni/Boss!"_

* * *

"Oi! Turf-top! Heal Tsuna-sama!"Ryohei didn't need to be told twice and immediately started to completely heal all his injuries. After healing Tsuna, Ryohei picked him up and brought him to his room. The other children stayed behind. When he came back, he was bombarded with questions.

"Is Tsuna okay?"

"Tsuna-sama better be okay, Turf-top."

"Can we see Tsuna-ni?"

"Enough! Be quiet or you will wake Tsuna up."Ryohei was serious.

Everyone quieted down, not wanting to wake tsuna up. After everyone quieted down, Ryohei began to speak."Well he had multiple cut wounds and bruises. He also has a slight concussion,nothing a little rest won't fix. Tsuna tended to the wounds somewhat so he wouldn't bleed to death. I healed it all the way. Tsuna just needs to rest for a bit to regain his strength. It's not as bad as other times."

All of them were relieved to know that Tsuna will be fine if he rests a bit. Though their relieve turned into anger at the last sentence.

"That _**bitch.** _How **_dare _**she hurt Tsuna-sama" Hayato said angrily.

"**_Kufufufu_****...** I'll make her worst nightmare come true and _**break** _her mind so bad, that she'll practically be _**dead.**_" Mukuro said creepily with an equally creepy smirk. Chrome just covered her eyes with her bangs, but also had a creepy smile on her face.

Kyoya glared at one everything, while fingering his tonfas. Takeshi narrowed his eyes and scowled, not a hint of playfulness in sight. Even Lambo looked angry because even though he was young everyone believed that they should all know what happens to each other(this includes Tsuna even if he didn't want anyone to know who abused and thought that Lambo was to young. Tsuna knew he can trust them though).For they all knew who had done this to him. It was his **_mother._**They all wanted so badly to avenge Tsuna,but they couldn't. Because Tsuna would stop them every time.

"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama/Tsuna-ni/Tsunayoshi/Boss can be too kind and forgiving sometimes." That's what they all thought every time Tsuna stopped them or did something they didn't approve out of the goodness of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn of Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4**

_Recap:"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama/Tsuna-ni/Tsunayoshi/Boss can be too kind and forgiving sometimes." That's what they all thought every time Tsuna stopped them or did something they didn't approve out of the goodness of his heart._

Meanwhile, Tsuna started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and took a look around. The walls were colored light brown and their was a orange carpet on the floor. There was a dresser next to his regular-sized bed with a alarm clock on top. The bed had brown sheets and an orange comforter. There was a bookshelf filled with books on how do to different spells, maps, and novels. There was also a variety of magic tools scattered around the room. After taking in his surroundings, he realized that he was in his room upstairs in his _real_ home. he then remembered the injuries he had gotten and checked them. They were all healed.

"Ah. Ryohei-ni must have healed them." Tsuna thought. Tsuna felt much better. He was just a bit tired, nothing a little rest can't handle.

"I should probably get up before they all decide to do something drastic or fight each other to release their anger." Tsuna said to himself. And so, Tsuna got up from his bed and went downstairs to living room where he knew that all of them would still be there. When he opened the door everybody stopped talking (A/N:Well sending threats, but he doesn't need to know that. Tsuna: What don't I need to know? _**Author-san.** A: _Uhh... Nothing!_ Now back to the story!_) and looked at him.

"Tsuna-ni" Lambo cried as ran towards him arms outstretched and barreled into his legs.

"Hey, Lambo. Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Tsuna asked as he picked Lambo up and hugged him.

"Un! Tsuna-ni, are you okay? Does it still hurt? Do you need to lie down?" Lambo asked sounding worried.(A: If you are wondering how a three year old could talk, run,read and write,which didn't happen yet, then the answer is simple. It's because they all taught Lambo how to read, talk, write, and defend himself. So Lambo is basically a lot smarter and stronger than any 3 year old. Though he does tend to act his age sometimes or most of the times. Well,enough talking. Time to continue the story again)

"I'm okay, Lambo. Just need to rest a little more to regain my strength." Tsuna replied patting Lambo on the head.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Tsuna looked at all of them and gave a heart- warming smile to show that he was fine.

All their faces filled with anger and sadness softened as Tsuna smiled at them.

"Tsuna-sama. Why don't fight back against her? Why won't you let us take care of her?" Hayato took the initiative and started the conversation that happened every time Tsuna came home after being abused by his mother. Tsuna was about to give the same reply he always gave, when he suddenly got a major headache. Tsuna gripped his head and almost fell along with Lambo if Ryohei didn't rush foward to catch him.( and no it wasn't from the concussion)

"It must be my intuition acting up again. But this feels **_much worse_** than the other times" Tsuna thought trying to ease his headache.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 5**

_Recap:__"Tsuna-sama. Why don't fight back against her? Why won't you let us take care of her?" Hayato took the initiative and started the conversation that happened every time Tsuna came home after being abused by his mother. Tsuna was about to give the same reply he always gave, when he suddenly got a major headache. Tsuna gripped his head and almost fell along with Lambo if Ryohei didn't rush forward to catch him.( and no it wasn't from the concussion)_

_"It must be my intuition acting up again. But this feels **much worse** than the other times" Tsuna thought trying to ease his headache._

* * *

"Tsuna-ni. Daijobu?" Lambo asked as he tugged on Tsuna's shirt still in his arms as Ryohei guided Tsuna to the couch.

"I'm fine, Lambo. It's just my intuition acting up again." Tsuna reassured Lambo. "Though... this feels much worse than all the other times. Something really bad is going to happen real soon. The feeling is coming form the village." Tsuna paused and looked at all of them. "I want all of you to stay away from the village until after whatever is going to happen, happens." Tsuna said seriously, his eyes taking a orange tint. When that happens, they all knew better than to argue or protest against him. But that doesn't mean they counln't try and convince him to stay.

"What about you, Tsuna-sama? Will you be staying at the village?" Hayato asked, not wanting him to go.

"If we are going to stay here, you have to as well, Tsuna." Takeshi said seriously before Tsuna could answer.

Tsuna looked hesitant about going to the village to see was going to happen and staying with them.

"Omnivore, you will stay here or I will biit you to death." Kyoya threatened him. Tsuna was still uncertain, even with Kyoya threatening to hurt him.

"For once, I agree with the skylark. We'll use force to make you stay if we have to." And you know it is serious if Mukoro starts agreeing with Kyoya on something. Tsuna looked around and studied their faces. They were all determined to make him stay.

Tsuna sighed."Fine,it's less trouble this way anyway. Besides, I don't think she'll even notice I'm gone." Lambo, who was still in Tsuna's arms, looked up and said,"We'll always be with you Tsuna-ni. Don't look sad."

"You're right, Lambo." Tsuna said smiling while patting him on the head. "Now who's hungry?" Everybody's stomach growled before they could answer. They all looked embarressed, well except Kyoya who looked as if nothing happened and Mukoro who just laughed.

Tsuna giggled. " I'll get started on lunch." Then went to the kitchen to just that. After making sure that Tsuna was gone from the room, they started to discuss the warning.

"What do you think boss meant when he said that it was worse than the other times?" Surprisingly it was Chrome who started the discussion.

"Maybe something more horrible than the other disasters is going to happen." Yamamoto said seriously.

"Kufufufu...We should upgrade our defenses and use better illusion magic to keep ourselves hidden. Come along, Chrome. There is work to be done." Mukuro said glancing at Hibari before disappearing with Chrome disappearing not long after. Hibari glared at the spot Mukuro was at, but went to upgrade their defenses anyway.

"Should we warn Enma, Byakuran, Yuni, and the others about this?"Yamamoto asked worried about them.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I actually wanted to make this longer, but I got writer's block and couldn't think of what to write next. I posted this because I haven't posted in a long time. Hope I get over my writer's block soon and update more. May we see each other soon. Bye,Bye.**


	6. Author note

**Sorry still not a chapter. Just posting to mention a poll I have created to help know what you the reader want to read and how to continue the story.**


End file.
